


From the Mangled Journal of Richie Ryan [Podfic]

by Lunate8



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: multipodicity, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic of "From the Mangled Journal of Richie Ryan" written by keerawa]</p><p>Richie Ryan starts a diary. Short and humorous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Mangled Journal of Richie Ryan [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From the Mangled Journal of Richie Ryan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/186011) by [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa). 



> Recorded for Multipodicity 2010 podfic remix challenge.

**Length:** 9:15

**Downloads:**  
[Audiofic Archive (mp3, zipped, 8.47 MB)](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/from-mangled-journal-of-richie-ryan)  
[Audiofic Archive (m4b, zipped, 7.34 MB)](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/from-mangled-journal-of-richie-ryan-audiobook-0)

**Original post:** [on DW](http://lunate8.dreamwidth.org/6292.html) | [on LJ](http://lunate8.livejournal.com/6375.html)

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._

**Author's Note:**

> So after presumably being matched with malnpudl for our shared Stargate interest, I took a left turn and chose her Highlander story! Part of it was time-related, but part of it was also the chance to record a story written in first person for the first time. I got a big kick out of it, and now I'll let myself listen to malnpudl's version so I can hear how she did it. :) Thanks, paraka, for organizing this remix!


End file.
